undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Caneo Arma
Description Caneo Arma is a monster made entirely of metal. They are genderless, and prefer to wander around Snowdin. They only fight you in Genocide when you kill the majority of Snowbdin's population, but will automatically attack you in the other runs. Appearance When not showing their metal body, Caneo is covered head to toe in armor. Layered above their armor is a white mask with gold swirls, and a long silk cloak. Even though they do not need to wear clothing or armor, they wear it for defense and for modesty. They are weak to heat due to their metal body, and will refuse to enter Hotland. Without their armor, they are slick to the touch and appear to be just a human sculpture. They are able to consume human food and drink, though they do not need it to survive. They also have jeweled orbs for eyes. Personality When first brought into the world, Caneo was a witty, sarcastic, and impulsive individual. They had a rather rude and dry sense of humor. As they grew older (technically speaking), they became more conservative and reserved. They rarely jump into anything without some sort of strategy or plan, and despise impromptu situations. Canoe is rather skilled at keeping their emotions in control, other than when they are aggravated. Despite this, they kept some of their snark/sense of humor and sometimes use it as a form of self defense. Caneo often puts the needs of others before them, and will often try to find a solution that is best for everyone. They still have a large ego, and hate being insulted. Their pride and arrogance may lead them to angry arguments, especially when provoked. Caneo has a very thick Danish accent, and is extremely literate. Backstory One day, when the monsters were still above ground, Caneo just. . .appeared. No one knew where they came from, and no one asked. They fought in the war, quickly becoming skilled in warfare, but was brought down with the rest of monsters. Later, they joined the Royal Guard, but they asked to station themselves alone in Snowdin. They kept to themselves mostly after that, and spent most of their time negotiating problems and dealing with troublemakers, occasionally reporting to the Royal Guard. During their free time, they often read or play the piano (they are self taught). Sometimes, they interact with other people, but they let the others take the lead in the conversation. Stats Pacifist/Neutral HP: 500 ATK: 20 DEF: 35 Genocide HP: 1000 ATK: 50 DEF: 50 Strategy In the Pacifist path, you can spare them after 10 turns. During the battle, you must press the button 'Negotiate' three-five times to calm Caneo down. If you choose to fight them once, you cannot spare them for the rest of the battle. They also have the option 'Play music', and Caneo will lessen their attack power to listen to your music. Attacks Shield Pound - 10 DMG - Multiple shields rain down on the bullet board. There is one small area for you to dodge the shields. Double Swords - 10 DMG - Two swords sweep across the screen. They are both blue or orange, and they last 8 sweeps. Quotes "A worthy challenger has appeared!" (Encounter, Pacifist/Neutral) "There shall be no mercy for you!" (Encounter, Genocide) ". . .Betrayal." (Being attacked after they spare the Player) "Are you playing music? Let me hear!" (If option PLAY MUSIC is selected) "You have lasted this long, and you have earned my respect. Go forth in peace." (After 10 turns) "I have failed. I have failed them all." (Death) Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Nonbinary